I Want To Play With You, Mikuru
by MajorKris
Summary: Oneshot, HaruhixMikuru Story. Haruhi is feeling neglected because Mikuru acts differently around Kyon and wants to have some fun with her. Its a little late but I'll say now of the minor rape warning, since apparently I shocked many innocent minds...


**Authors notes:**

Hey, Major Kris here! I just wanted to say that this is the first fan fiction story I ever submitted, so even thought it's not the best thing out there, I hope you enjoy it! Also, please be gentle with the comments…

**EDIT**: Decided to fix it up a little, don't want anything that's even remotely typo-ed in my works. By the way, has anyone looked back on something they wrote a long time ago and go….what was I thinking? Yeah…

**I Want To Play With You**

'Aw, this is the life,' Kyon stated in his head as he began to update the S.O.S Brigade website again, adjusting the monitor a little because of his difference in height between the Chief and him. The best part, there wasn't even a chief around to rush him in to finishing it! Ah, yes. Piece and quiet, just as Kyon remembered it. Not only that, the annoying esper wasn't here to lecture him because 'Mr. McFreakySmile' had to work today. Yes, today was defiantly a very good day.

"Kyon-kun, I made you some tea, I even put in some honey like you like."

Kyon suddenly looked to his left in surprise, feeling embarrassed that he almost laughed out loud in triumph from his inner thoughts while Mikuru was still in the room.

"Ah, thank you Mikuru-chan."

Another good part of this day, it was just him, Mikuru, and Yuki, who too were enjoying the peaceful embrace that consumed the room, due to the lack of Haruhi Suzumiya. Could this day get any better? I mean, just yesterday they went through a baseball game, which they won but then forfeited for the sake of the other team, and before that he had to walk in the freezing cold to get that annoying girl an air conditioner. He didn't even get any thanks for it! (But he will admit that he loved the walk home with her)

After about twenty minutes of peacefulness, Kyon had finished the site. He felt rather pleased with himself, even though that it didn't look much different except for a few icons and a picture of all of them under the S.O.S Brigade symbol. But hey, it was good enough for him, and if Haruhi thought it looked to dull and boring then she can just do it herself! Even though she would probably yell at him and then make him go back to working on it…But that can wait till it happens.

Kyon closed the webpage, feeling somewhat bored now that he decided to play some solitaire. Unfortunately, he caught the attention of a pretty young lady in the room.

"Kyon, show me what's in the file with my name on it."

"Huh?!" Cried out Kyon once he realized what she was asking. "I-I don't know what your talking about…What file? I don't see no file! Especially not one that has Mikuru written under it that contains secret pic…I mean..."

"Aw cmon, please! I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"N-no I said no, you are forbidden from the computer, Haruhi said so! Hey! No touching the mouse! Remember what happened last time! What if Haruhi comes in again and catches you clinging on me..."

"Clinging? I'm not clinging!" Mikuru laughed, practically pressing against him. "If you would just stop being stubborn and show me, that wouldn't have happened anyway!"

"Oh, so it's my fault she got stressed out? What happened to that 'I'm sorry, it's my fault attitude?' Seriously, Mikuru-cha---WHAAH!"

It was then that the crash of the chair hitting the floor filled the room as Kyon found himself lying on his back with his head hurting from the impact to the floor. He then felt that he was struggling to breathe as he felt a heavy weight on him.

"Oh my! Kyon-kun, are you alright? I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh, you're not hurt are you? Oh! Please, please forgive me!" Kyon didn't recognize at first who was on top of him till his vision began to clear up. It was then that Kyon blushed, just now realizing that Mikuru was lying right on top of him, her face so close to his. 'Yes, a glorious day indeed!'

"What do you two think your doing?" Suddenly came a female voice, causing both Mikuru and Kyon to stand up quickly as their blood ran cold from the sight of Haruhi's annoyed and angry glare staring at them from the front of the door.

Kyon tried to explain while Mikuru began to stumble on her words and apologize over and over again, only causing Haruhi to loose her patience even more.

"I-It was my fault, Haruhi-chan. I was, I was, and we fell, we weren't…"

"Y-yeah! She fell that's all!" Cried Kyon quite unconvincingly as silence took the room. It was only in the corner of the room that the sound of paper was heard as Yuki continued to be lost in her book.

Haruhi still continued to just glare, crossing her arms over her chest as she sighed. "Whatever. Kyon, go home. I want to talk to Mikuru privately for awhile before we leave as well."

Kyon blinked, noticing an emotion in Haruhi's eyes which caused him to loose words. "But…"

"I said go home!!" Yelled Haruhi, causing both Mikuru and Kyon to flinch as Kyon then grabbed his bag without hesitation and left the room, giving Mikuru a quick bow of apology as he closed the door, leaving only the girls in the room.

"Yuki, how about you go play in the computer lab for awhile while Mikuru and I have a talk."

Yuki closed her book, not even thinking or showing any emotion of consent for Mikuru as she too walked out of the room, leaving now poor Mikuru all alone with Haruhi.

"Mikuru-chan…." Came Haruhi's voice lowly, causing Mikuru to flinch and whimper in nervousness as she watched Haruhi walk up to her slowly with that glare on her face. "Why do you act that way around Kyon, hmm?"

Mikuru blinked in confusing. She didn't really think she acted so different or weird toward Kyon, sure she liked him but… "I… I don't know what you mean Haruhi…"

Haruhi sighed in frustration, walking up to Mikuru and brushes her fingers in her hair. "Don't give me that, Mikuru. I know you like Kyon. Sure it's only because he's nice to you but how come you never look at me the way you look at him? You always smile and greet him, but with me you act scared and afraid. Sure I know I've done a few things to deserve that but…it still doesn't mean that I don't…"

Mikuru stared back at Haruhi, feeling her heart pounding in her chest from the look of seriousness on Haruhi's face as she smiles trying to reassure her friend. "Haruhi-chan, I care about you a lot too. We're friends right? And even though I'm not to comfortable with getting dressed up in public…I still know you're a good person"

Haruhi smiled, hugging her friend closely as she fiddles with her maid outfit. "You know sometimes I wish you would stick up for yourself to make more of a fight out of it when I make you do something you don't want to do. It's so much more fun and awarding when…there's a challenge involved." She walked forward, pushing her body against Mikuru's in an attempt to make her stumble against the wall. She succeeded once Mikuru cried out and hit the wall, and smirked as Mikuru began to shake with nervousness.

Mikuru began to feel boxed in. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of what Haruhi was planning or trying to do. Was she going to pull a prank on her or embarrass her in some way? Or was this some trick to get her to do her willing again? "Ha-Haruhi-chan, wha-what are you doing?"

Haruhi didn't answer her. She was too preoccupied at studying Mikuru's face and body as she pressed against it. She smiled once Mikuru tried to push her away.

"What's wrong, Mikuru? You don't like me being so close to you? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Mikuru didn't answer this time, trying her best to push Haruhi off her as best she could, but then found herself pinned to the wall as Haruhi grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. "Is that the best you got? At least beg if you know you can't overpower me. Tell me Mikuru."

Mikuru cried out in slight fear and surprise once Haruhi pinned her wrist. She knew that Haruhi was stronger than her, but this was definitely turning to something that she did not want to take part in. "Please Haruhi, let go. I-I want to go home. P-please!"

Haruhi sighed in disappointment as she took her ribbon out of her hair and tied Mikuru's wrists together before she could pull away. "What would be the fun in that?" She bent her head down to Mikuru's ear, loving the feel of her body heat as she whispered. "I want to play with you…"

It was then that Mikuru felt her body being shoved on to the floor once Haruhi finished her statement. She tried to sit up, but was forced on to her back, allowing Haruhi to lay over her as she took a comfortable position straddling the innocent girl's hips. After a few moments of enjoying Mikuru's flushed expression she began to undress her. Haruhi took her time until she realized this was going to be too much trouble in the position she had Mikuru in and forcefully ripped the outfit off, causing Mikuru to scream and tear up until she was left in only her undergarments while at Haruhi's mercy.

"Shhh…I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry…" Haruhi whispered as she kissed her forehead gently. "We're having fun remember?"

"N-no!" Cried out Mikuru. "I'm not having fun at all!"

Haruhi smirked and gently bent over, placing kisses on Mikuru's neck and chest as she began to go unbearably slow once she reached her bra. She then put her arms around Mikuru, hugging her chest to chest, attacking her neck again with nips and kisses as her hands found her bra strap and quickly undid it. The grin on Haruhi's face was that of amusement once she saw how Mikuru noticed her baby blue garnet was being held up and thrown to the side.

"S-stop it Haruhi! W-what are you doing?!"

Mikuru was shut up once she was done speaking by the feeling of soft warm lips on top of hers. The feeling was awkward and yet somewhat of a comfort to her as she realized her body had relaxed and moved automatically in to it. Giving Haruhi somewhat of a surprise once she realized was amatory, but was still somewhat an attempt to kiss her back. Haruhi only smiled and pushed her tongue slightly against Mikuru's, loving the fact that the girl under her began to moan from the invasion on her body.

After a few minutes of mouth to mouth hotness, Haruhi began to run her hands down Mikuru's lovely petite frame. Stopping at her breasts and squeezing them gently as she slowly licked at her nipples once Mikuru began to gasp in pleasure.

"Do you like this Mikuru-chan?" Haruhi asked seductively after a few seconds of sucking her left breast. Falling in love with the reactions of Mikuru's moans and gasps from her molestation of on her.

Mikuru felt her body being consumed for a force she's never felt before. God she wanted Haruhi to do this to her, yet in the back of her mind she knew that she wanted to stop. She silently begged. "Haruhi…Please…Stop...I can't..."

"Hmm? You want me to stop? But I think you're beginning to enjoy yourself, Mikuru. Don't you love the feeling of ecstasy and bliss flowing through your body? I know you do, tell me you like it Mikuru, tell me you don't want me to stop."

Mikuru felt powerless, she knew that she couldn't force herself to lie anymore and finally gave in to her needs. She thrusted her hips up and forced her wet arousal against Haruhi's, who in return let out a gasp of surprise. "Please," Mikuru whispered. "Take me Haruhi, god, please I-I want this so much. Please, please don't stop"

Haruhi could only comply, she finally had Mikuru give in like she wanted, and definitely had her own needs to fulfill as well. She quickly got in-between Mikuru's legs and pulled off her matching baby blue panties, tossing them to the side as she eyed the lovely body beneath her hungrily. Haruhi licked her fingers slightly before inserting one in to Mikuru, carefully not hurting the girl as she quickly shoved another in once she believed that she was loose enough to do so.

Mikuru had cried out somewhat form the discomfort and quickly gasped until she felt her body finally relax and moaned out Haruhi's name once Haruhi began to fuck her with her fingers. Haruhi continued it until she gently found her inner button and pressed against it, causing Mikuru to scream slightly in pleasure and moan while Haruhi used her other hand to pleasure herself as well. Soon the room began to fill with moans and cries from both girls, the room grew hot with heat which forced Haruhi to undress as well as Mikuru watched.

Haruhi smiled once she noticed Mikuru was staring, feeling her heart flutter from the blush on the innocent girl's face as her eyes stayed consumed with lust as they stared and enjoyed the sight of each others bodies. It was then that Haruhi wanted a change of pace and laid herself out in front of Mikuru's nether lips and thrusts her tongue against Mikuru's clit, leaving Mikuru in a state of shock as the pleasure coursed thought her body in a strong tidal wave of bliss. Mikuru's orgasm was close and Haruhi knew that she wouldn't lost very long and quickly sucked and licked the swollen bulb passionately as she reached a hand down and began to pleasure herself again while Mikuru screamed in pleasure underneath her.

Mikuru felt like she was going to pass out and be consumed as Haruhi continued this assault on her, it was then after a few seconds that she came, screaming out Haruhi's name and thrust her hips up until her body died down from the intensity. Haruhi continued to pleasure Mikuru through her orgasm, and soon found herself being consumed by her own bliss as she screamed out Mikuru's name as well.

After a few seconds, Haruhi crawled over Mikuru and held her, wrapping her legs around her as they shared one last kiss together. The moment lasted for almost an eternity until the felt each other's hearts dying down back to normal, and quickly pulled away from each other and got dressed in silence.

Mikuru didn't go back to her maid outfit because it was torn, but changed back in to her school uniform quickly, trying hard to ignore the fact that Haruhi was watching her as she did so.

Once they were both dressed Haruhi pulled Mikuru in to an embrace and kissed her, holding on to Mikuru like she was starving until Mikuru turned away. Haruhi noticed this and sighed, turning away.

"Mikuru-chan...I'm sorry that I did all that even though you may not have wanted it, but the thing is…is that I only did it because I love you…"

Mikuru gasped and stared at Haruhi in surprise. She never pictured herself in this position and felt as though she may cry. Never once had she pictured Haruhi telling her she loved her, she didn't even think she even thought of her as a friend. "Really..?"

Haruhi smiled, stroking her hair as she looked in to Mikuru's eyes. "Yes I do. I always knew you were beautiful, and I envied you for it. I even played it off in saying you're our mascot in order to get you in to the club. But the truth is, is that you are what makes this club what it is, and I love the fact that without you, I would be so bored trying to make this club what it is by myself. And you know how useless Kyon can be!"

Mikuru laughed, drying her eyes with her sleeve as she leaning into Haruhi for a loving embrace. "Thank you Haruhi, I- I love you too...and I promise I'll do my best to make this club just what you want it to be."

It was only a few minutes later that they started to head home. They held hands and kept the other close, and even though they both parted ways that night down different streets, they knew they would see the other the very next day.


End file.
